You're Like Rum
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Le rhum était une sacrée chose en réalité. On y devenait si rapidement dépendant. Charles Vane était comme du rhum, pour elle. Aussi délicieux qu'excitant. Aussi tentant que dangereux." 1711. Voilà plus d'un an qu'Eleanor contrôle Nassau. Alors que Vane est en mer depuis bien trop longtemps, elle à encore du mal à relever les défis que cette île représente chaque jour...
**Coucou mes louveteaux :D et voici un quatrième OS sur la série Black Sails, toujours sur Charles Vane et Eleanor Guthrie cela va de soi ! ;)**

 **Cet OS est plus court que les précédents et se passe une fois encore avant la saison 1, j'ai surtout tenu à montrer une tranche de leur vie, de leur quotidien presque durant cette période où ils était ensemble :D**

 **J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira :D**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture, Roza-Maria.**

P.S : J'ai écrit ce texte avant d'avoir vu la saison 3 et certaines indications de la saison 3 semble dire que Eleanor à rencontré Max après avoir quitté Vane, donc à l'âge adulte. J'ai modifié en conséquences les premiers OS, supprimant la présence de Max, mais dans cet OS là, sa présence est essentielle pour la comparaison et tout le sens du texte donc je ne voyais vraiment pas comment supprimer Max sans totalement briser le OS... donc j'ai décidé de la laisser mais la présence de Max n'est pas à prendre compte dans l'analyse global de l'histoire d'Eleanor que j'écrit en ce moment.

* * *

 _ **« Do what you want cause a pirate is free » ~**_ _Alestorm, « You Are A Pirate »._

* * *

 _Île_ _de New Providence, Nassau._

 _1711, quatre ans avant les événements de la saison 1._

 _50 caisses de sucre, 8 caisses de tabac, 12 caisses de soie, 20 barils de rhum, 25 barils de vin…_

\- Que dois-je dire au capitaine Hornigold, Eleanor ?

\- Dîtes-lui donc d'aller au diable, marmonna Eleanor sans lever les yeux du registre où elle inscrivait le compte rendu des dernières marchandises acquises. Ce vieux bouc n'est jamais content.

\- Eleanor ? Insista Mr Scott d'un ton légèrement réprobateur.

Elle soupira profondément et posa sa plume sur la table avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il haussa les sourcils, indiquant clairement son point de vue sur le sujet. Et elle savait qu'il avait raison, bien sur. Bon dieu que ça l'exaspérait. Depuis qu'elle avait donné le fort au capitaine Benjamin Hornigold, il y a environ un an, elle avait l'impression que celui-ci passait le plus clair de son temps à attendre le moindre faux pas de sa part pour la discréditer et qu'il cherchait sans cesse des failles en elle. Certes, même à l'époque, il avait été méfiant envers elle mais cela n'avait pas empêché ce vieux salopard de bien accepter le commandement du fort avec pour seul retour le fait qu'il renonce à son alliance avec Teach. Pourtant, ni lui ni Mr Scott n'avait tort. Elle lui avait donné un fort à l'abandon. Un fort qui avait besoin de restauration et pour cela, de l'argent. Elle s'était engagée à lui verser la moitié de la somme que demanderait la réparation du fort et aujourd'hui, Hornigold réclamait son dû. Il était dans son droit et il estimait avoir assez attendu alors qu'il avait depuis longtemps investi son propre argent.

Eleanor soupira une nouvelle fois mais fit un signe de tête à Scott avant de sortir un papier vierge où elle indiquerait la somme à retirer à Virgile, son garde du corps à qui elle confiait aussi les livraisons de grosses sommes d'argent. Elle inscrivit la somme requise et tendit le papier à Mr Scott, qui lui offrit ce petit sourire qu'il avait depuis toujours à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre avant que celui-ci ne quitte le bureau afin d'aller payer Hornigold. Au moins, elle ne l'entendrait plus geindre.

Pour être honnête, si elle ne lui avait pas fourni plus tôt cet argent, c'est tout simplement qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore en sa possession. Lorsqu'elle avait fait cette promesse à Hornigold, il y a un an, elle n'avait rien, rien à part cette taverne dont elle avait totalement pris la charge après le départ de son père et quelques alliés. Elle était consciente d'avoir pris un énorme risque en faisant des promesses qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tenir mais le jeu en valait la chandelle et au final, tout avait fini par s'arranger. Son commerce marchait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, bien mieux que cela n'avait jamais marché sous son père. Et dire qu'elle en était fière aurait été un euphémisme. Rien qu'à l'idée du succès en cour, elle avait envie de sourire.

Plus d'un an qu'elle avait pris le pouvoir à Nassau. Plus d'un an qu'elle était aux commandes. Au début, elle avait eu l'impression d'être à la tête d'un immense empire dont elle ne saurait jamais gérer toute l'ampleur. Mais à peine quelques mois plus tard, cela lui avait semblé aussi facile que respirer. Au final, il fallait juste suivre le rythme et affronter les problèmes au jour le jour tout en essayant de les limiter au possible avec de la prudence. Les premières choses qu'elle avait mises en place étaient des espions. Son père avait laissés une somme conséquente à Mr Scott pour qu'il puisse gérer ses affaires et ils s'était tout deux servis de cet argent afin de payer des gens qui saurait lui donner les informations dont elle avait besoin : les indications d'éventuels butins. Les routes de navires fortunés où de marchands. Des tuyaux dont elle pourrait ensuite se servir à sa guise, choisir les capitaines pirates qui lui semblait le plus fiable afin de les envoyer à la chasse. Un processus qui avait marché au-delà de ses espérances et auquel son cher père n'avait jamais pensé, étrangement. C'était certainement du à sa réticence à trop s'investir lui-même avec les pirates. Il ne donnait pas vraiment du sien pour les affaires, il se contentait de revendre les cargaisons aux lords propriétaires qu'il achetait au quotidien afin de s'assurer sa place dans le commerce du Nouveau Monde, ainsi qu'aux ports de Boston, New York, Port Royal où ailleurs. En s'investissant elle-même, elle avait rapporté à cette île deux fois plus d'argents que Richard Guthrie n'en avait jamais rapporté. Quand il avait vu les chiffres que sa fille faisait, il avait immédiatement changé de discours car bien évidemment, au début, il avait été fou furieux d'apprendre que sa chère fille, avec l'aide son fidèle serviteur qui l'avait trahi pour elle, avait pris le contrôle de l'île et avait annoncé gérer le commerce désormais. Il l'avait à plusieurs reprises menacés de revenir à Nassau pour la remettre à sa place, mais bien sur, quand l'argent était rentré, il n'avait plus rien dit.

Pas même un encouragement où un bravo. Pas une once de fierté. Rien. Eleanor sentit l'amertume revenir en elle. Si elle avait été un garçon, il serait revenu à Nassau, pas pour la disputer mais pour la félicité de son initiative et de sa réussite. Si elle avait été un garçon, il aurait été fier d'elle. Mais vu qu'elle n'avait pas de queue entre les jambes, tout ce qu'elle faisait ne comptait pas réellement, de toute évidence. _Espèce de salaud. Ordure._

Eleanor secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs de son père. Elle n'avait aucune envie de penser à ce salopard. Qu'il reste à Harbour Island à soudoyer les lords propriétaires des îles des Bahamas afin de continuer à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au Parlement de Londres. A ce rythme, il finirait bien par y arriver. Elle se repencha sur les chiffres de la dernière prise et le sourire lui revient immédiatement. C'était vraiment un beau butin, venant d'une info qu'elle avait filé au capitaine Flint. Depuis quelques temps, ce capitaine ne cessait de revenir avec des butins de plus en plus gros, et il avait la particularité de trouver ses prises tout seul. Il acceptait rarement ses tuyaux, ce qui lui permettait de les garder pour d'autres équipages et augmenter ses profits.

Elle avait plusieurs capitaines auquel elle faisait confiance pour filer ses informations. Mais il y en avait un plus que les autres, bien évidemment. Celui auquel elle fournissait ses meilleures infos, celui auquel elle réservait les plus gros butins. Elle lui devait bien ça. Même si elle estimait qu'elle commençait à largement rembourser sa dette vu les sommes conséquentes que Charles Vane se faisait grâce à ses informations, sans parler de sa réputation qui ne cessait de grandir encore et encore.

Elle leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la baie d'ici, elle le savait, pourtant elle avait ce foutu réflexe depuis quelques jours. _Putain de merde, Charles, où est-tu passé ?_ Elle reprit sa plume et inscrivit les dernières notes avec contrariété. Il y a environ deux semaines, elle lui avait donné un tuyau concernant un navire marchand venant d'Ecosse, apportant des marchandises plutôt rare dans la région. Le bateau devait passer pas loin de Nassau à une date précise. Normalement, Charles n'aurait du mettre que quelques jours à y aller et revenir. Et cela faisait deux semaines que son navire n'était pas réapparu.

Où diable était-il, bordel ?

Elle n'aimait pas cela. Quelque part, elle était furieuse. Sûrement s'était-il arrêtez dans un port d'une petite île isolée pour boire et fêter sa prise avec ses hommes, et il devait probablement bien s'amuser en la sachant ici à l'attendre et à s'énerver parce qu'il ne rentrait pas dans les temps. _Enfoiré._ Elle le voyait bien, une bouteille de rhum à la main, autour d'un feu de camp qui finirait par une bagarre entre lui et un homme qui l'aurait défié pour finir à terre. Même ivre, Charles n'avait jamais perdu de combat. Pas depuis qu'elle le connaissait en tout cas. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle lui donnait un tuyau pour les navires et que ce salopard prenait son temps pour revenir. Oh oui, il devait bien se moquer d'elle à l'heure qu'il est et elle le lui ferait payer cher quand il rentrera.

Mais si ce n'était pas cela, en vérité ? Si en fait la prise de ce navire avait mal tourné ? Car même si cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui ferait ce coup là, cela n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps. Après tout, elle en savait assez peu, sur ce bateau. Elle ignorait d'ailleurs tout du type des navires écossais. Ils étaient peut-être particulièrement armés. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une frégate, un bateau déjà plus gros que le brick qu'est le Ranger, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Charles attaquait plus gros que lui et il en était toujours ressorti vainqueur, même si son navire était souvent revenu endommagé. Sans compter que c'était censé être une frégate marchande, assez peu armée. Mais qu'en savait-ils, dans le fond ? Peut-être qu'au moment où elle était tranquillement assise ici, à compter le butin de Flint, le Ranger était ailleurs en train de couler, emportant tout ses passagers avec lui dans l'océan.

Eleanor cassa sa plume en deux en appuyant trop fort, tachant le registre. Elle soupira et repoussa le papier, se passant la main sur le visage. Ça pourrait attendre plus tard. Les marchandises ne partiraient qu'à l'aube, de toute façon. Elle était préoccupée. Elle était préoccupée par Charles, par le temps qu'il mettait, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle préférait être en colère contre lui, c'était bien plus simple. Quand elle était préoccupée, elle avait du mal à se concentrer, du mal à faire son travail et ça avait le don de l'exaspérer comme jamais. Elle se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte, traversant la taverne, déjà bien rempli en cette fin d'après midi et elle ne put s'empêcher d'examiner chaque recoin de la pièce principale. C'était vraiment _sa_ taverne, désormais, après tout. La première chose qu'elle avait fait quand les profits des marchandises volés furent suffisamment conséquent pour qu'elle garde de l'argent pour elle-même, c'était de racheter cette taverne à son père. Elle ne le lui avait pas demandé. Elle savait très bien qu'il aurait refusé, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Alors elle l'y avait plus où moins contraint. Elle avait rempli le registre d'achat, signé et envoyer un messager avec la somme d'argent à Harbour Island afin qu'il mette son père devant le fait accompli. Il aurait pu encore refuser, mais qu'est-ce que cela lui coûterait, après tout ? Il n'avait jamais aimée cette taverne et restait le principal maître du négoce Guthrie à Nassau… elle savait très bien comment l'esprit de son père fonctionnait, et c'était en effet à cette conclusion qu'il s'était arrêté et il avait finalement signer le papier de vente, lui cédant la totale propriété de ce lieux. Ce fut une petite victoire agréable.

Elle quitta la taverne d'un pas énergique et se dirigea vers l'entrepôt. Il y avait deux où trois choses à vérifier aux sujets de la marchandise du capitaine Dayle, et si elle avait compté le faire que le lendemain matin, cela lui changerait les idées à cet instant, au lieu de rester dans son bureau à ruminer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au fort sur sa gauche en passant dans la grande ruelle et s'imagina le petit air supérieur et satisfait d'Hornigold lorsqu'il recevrait l'argent. Vieux salopard. Elle l'aimait de moins en moins. Elle s'assurerait de surveiller l'avancement de la restauration du fort de près, même si elle savait très bien que Hornigold ne jouerait pas avec cela. Pendant qu'elle marchait en direction de l'entrepôt, elle regarda aussi le bordel et se demanda pendant une seconde ce qu'était en train de faire Max. Il y a cinq jours, alors qu'elle commençait à trouver le temps long en ce qui concernait le retour de Charles, elle s'était rendue tard le soir dans le bordel afin de passer un peu de temps avec Max. Elle avait payé Mme Mappleton pour la nuit avec elle, même si Eleanor ne comptait pas vraiment coucher avec Max. Elle se sentait seule et inquiète, elle détestait sentir ce sentiment et voulait oublier cela à tout prix. Et en dehors de Charles Vane, elle ne connaissait personne de plus douée que Max pour lui faire oublier ce à quoi elle ne voulait pas penser.

C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvé allongé sur le lit d'une des chambres du bordel, la tête sur le ventre de Max, celle-ci lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste tendre tandis qu'elle lui passait la pipe à opium. Habituellement, Eleanor détestait l'opium. Elle aimait bien un peu de tabac, de temps en temps, le vin et le rhum encore plus, mais l'opium passait difficilement. On pouvait garder le contrôle avec le tabac et même l'alcool si on faisait attention. Mais pas avec l'opium. Une bouffé, et vous perdez tout sens de la réalité. Quelque chose qu'Eleanor ne supportait pas, en temps normal. Mais elle y avait cédée, ce soir-là. Et c'est pourquoi elle était en train de regarder le plafond usé du bordel, balançant ses mains devant elle d'un geste absent, l'esprit tellement brouillé qu'elle était incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Elle avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus du lit. C'était agréable.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu n'aimes plus mes caresses, murmura alors Max d'un ton doux, semblant plus claire d'esprit que Eleanor.

\- Mh ? Quoi ? Tu à les doigts d'un ange…

Max rit doucement et enroula une mèche blonde d'Eleanor entre ses doigts :

\- Il faut croire que tu préfères les doigts rudes des pirates maintenant, alors. Vu que tu consacres tout ton temps au capitaine Vane. Tu n'as plus une minute pour Max. Ses caresses sont-elles plus agréables que les miennes ?

Ce fut au tour d'Eleanor de rire doucement. Elle ne saisissait pas exactement les questions de Max, mais elle avait compris – du moins croyait-elle avoir compris – que celle-ci lui demandait si elle préférait ses caresses où celles de Charles. Eleanor continua de rire et se retourna afin de prendre le verre de vin que Max avait dans la main et qu'elles se partageait en regardant celle-ci avec un grand sourire et en murmurant :

\- Tu ne comprends pas… comment t'expliquer… c'est comme si tu me demandais de comparer du vin et du rhum.

Eleanor se redressa un peu, se sentant légèrement vacillante mais tint assise pour boire tout en regardant Max par-dessus son verre, qui la dévisageait avec curiosité et avec un léger scepticisme. Mais Eleanor était trop dans les nuages pour vraiment y réagir. Elle l'a quitta des yeux pour fixer le fond de son verre, se balançant légèrement sur elle-même, sentant la chaleur de la pièce et l'odeur de sexe du lieu lui faire tourner la tête. A moins que ce ne soit l'opium. Elle ne savait plus.

\- Toi, tu es comme du vin, murmura Eleanor d'un ton à demi absent, souriante. Doux, riche, raffiné, légèrement sucré. Délicieux.

Elle secoua un peu son vin et fut fasciné par le mouvement de celui-ci dans son verre, même si elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose, la pièce n'étant illuminé que par une dizaine de bougies et toute assez éloignés du lit en dehors de celles qui était dans le chandelier juste au-dessus de leur tête. Oui, Max était ça, un vin exquis.

\- Charles, c'est du rhum. Plus sec, plus dure, plus brutal… plus fort, aussi. Plus sauvage. Excitant. Addictif. Et si intense…

Eleanor éclata alors de rire et se laissa à nouveau aller sur le ventre de Max, fermant les yeux.

\- Et je crois que j'ai vraiment pris goût au rhum, ces derniers temps, oui… c'est drôle… je n'aimais pas cela, au début…

Max ne répondit rien mais Eleanor n'attendait aucune réponse. Elle se sentait somnolente, tout à coup, en vérité. Elle sentit alors son verre être enlevé de ses mains et le contact chaud d'un baiser doux sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait reconnu les lèvres de Max entre milles et elle y aurait réagit, en temps normal, mais elle s'endormait déjà, en réalité. En pensant à une tout autre forme de baiser. A des lèvres très différentes.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, le lendemain matin, Max n'était plus là, et Eleanor avait du quitter vite le bordel, appelée par Mr Scott pour accueillir un nouvel équipage qui désirait ouvrir un compte chez le négoce Guthrie. Elle l'avait revue deux jours plus tard, tôt le matin dans la ruelle alors que Max était sur le balcon du bordel. Eleanor lui avait sourit et Max le lui avait rendu ce sourire avant de retourner à ses affaires, sans la saluer. Elle s'était demandée si Max pensait qu'elle avait oublié ses mots qu'elle avait murmurés la veille. Ce n'était pas le cas, même si elle avait oublié effectivement pourquoi elle les avait dit. Mais pour une phrase murmuré sous l'opium, c'était plutôt cohérent. Elle espérait que Max ne l'avait pas mal pris mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

\- Madame Guthrie !

Eleanor tourna la tête et aperçut Mr Gates, le quartier-maître du Walrus, apparaissant au coin de la rue pour se diriger vers elle. Habituellement, elle aurait été sincèrement contente de voir cet homme, il avait le don de l'amuser sans compter qu'il lui inspirait du respect, plus que la plupart des hommes sur cette île, mais elle était trop énervée pour cela. Le second de Flint la rejoignit rapidement et se mit à marcher à côté d'elle en commençant :

\- Madame Guthrie, il faudrait que je vous parle.

\- Parlez ici, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, rétorqua Eleanor sans cesser de marcher.

\- Le capitaine a une nouvelle cible en vue, avec un butin important, des bijoux, des pierres précieuses, vous voyez le genre, c'est un navire britannique, un brick, le Maria Aleyne.

\- Oui, et bien ?

\- On aurait besoin de plus de ravitaillement, la dernière expédition nous à presque coûter la totalité de notre stock de poudre sans compter la réserve de nos boulets de canons, et…

\- Venez-en aux faits, Mr Gates, l'interrompit Eleanor, légèrement exaspérée en s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue pour le regarder en face, les sourcils levés. Je vous fournis toujours ce qu'il vous faut pour vos prises, ça fait parti de l'accord que j'ai passé avec le capitaine Flint, alors si vous êtes venus me parler, je doute que ce soit pour me dire ce qu'on sait déjà tout les deux.

Mr Gates eut un léger sourire coupable et amusé, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quelque peu à son tour. Cet homme avait toujours un petit truc qui l'amusait, elle ne savait pas quoi exactement.

\- En effet, madame, reconnut Mr Gates en se passant la main sur son crâne rasé. Je suis venu pour parler livraison et délai. Je sais que d'habitude il vous faut du temps pour réunir le nécessaire, surtout avec l'importante demande que nous allons vous faire, mais il faudrait qu'on soit livré après demain au plus tard. Le capitaine veut reprendre la mer au plus vite.

\- Et vous avez besoin de quoi exactement ? L'interrogea-t-elle, méfiante.

Mr Gates eut l'air quelque peu gêné mais continua :

\- Environ 50 barils de poudre, une centaine de boulets de canons, plus une bonne cinquantaine de pistolets si vous trouvez, mais c'est moins important.

\- 50 barils de poudre et une centaine de boulets de canons ? S'exclama Eleanor, sentant sa colère revenir d'un coup. En deux jours ? Et comment le capitaine Flint pense-t-il cela réalisable ? Où veux-t-il que je trouve un stock d'armes aussi important en deux jours ?

\- Eh bien, il à pensé aux marchandises stockés dans votre entrepôt, et…

\- Les marchandises qui sont placés dans les entrepôts auquel pense le capitaine sont les butins des équipages de cette île, destiné à partir demain pour être vendus dans les ports du Nouveau Monde, elles ne sont pas pour son usage personnel, le coupa Eleanor, cinglante. Vous direz au capitaine Flint qu'il sera livré dans cinq jours et que si cela ne le satisfait pas, il n'a qu'à trouver ses armes et munitions lui-même. Bonne journée, Mr Gates.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle tourna les talons et continua son chemin. Il savait très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas la suivre. A ce moment-là, elle aurait bien dit à Flint d'aller au diable avec ses exigences. C'était quelques fois l'inconvénient avec lui, il avait l'air de se croire encore dans un port de l'Angleterre où il suffisait de passer commande pour être livrée quasiment dans l'instant. Pourtant, cela faisait des années qu'il était arrivé à Nassau, Hors, pour armée ses navires, il lui fallait toujours du temps, du temps pour que Mr Scott contacte leurs fournisseurs de La Havane, de Saint Domingue, de Port Royal et de Boston, le temps qu'ils envoient les marchandises et qu'elle les réceptionne. Eleanor soupira en voyant son entrepôt apparaître. Ce n'était pas Flint le problème, en vérité. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas assez de place dans ce fichu entrepôt pour stocker suffisamment d'arme pour armer tous les navires des équipages avec lequel elle était en affaire. Il fallait absolument faire construire de nouveaux entrepôts afin de conserver un plus gros stock d'armes à Nassau même. Cela devait passer en priorité, elle en informerait Mr Scott.

Finalement, elle entra dans l'entrepôt et compta elle-même les marchandises du capitaine Dayle, chose que Mr Scott faisait habituellement mais ça la calmait et lui faisait penser à autre chose à cet instant, en vérité elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux chiffres dans sa tête quand elle faisait cela, donc elle continua de griffonner sur papier les bénéfices que le négoce Guthrie allait tirer de ces cargaisons ainsi que les parts à verser aux équipages depuis une bonne heure quand Sam, le responsable du point d'échange des cargaisons du négoce, apparût alors derrière elle en l'appelant :

\- M'dame Guthrie !

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sam était un vieil homme encore dur à cuir qui ne se laissait pas impressionner par les petits capitaines qui débutaient ni même par les grands, d'ailleurs. Il connaissait les valeurs et les prix de chaque cargaison, et savait mieux juger que personne l'état de la marchandise. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des rares à ne pas avoir montré de méfiance quand elle était montée au pouvoir à la place de son père. « Si la petite continue de me payer, je lui obéirais comme à son père » avait-il grommelé à Mr Scott, paraît-il, elle n'avait pas été présente. Mais il tenait parole, cela elle pouvait en constater.

\- Vous m'avez demandez de vous prévenir quand le quartier maître du Ranger se présenterait, et il est là.

\- Rackham est ici ? S'exclama Eleanor en fermant brusquement le cahier des comptes de l'entrepôt.

\- Oui, M'dame, il vient d'arriver et il à une sacré… M'dame ?

Elle était passé devant lui, posant – où jetant, c'était à voir – le cahier sur l'une des barriques et se précipitant hors de l'entrepôt. Rackham était ici. Donc, le Ranger était ici. Son cœur s'était emballé dans sa poitrine et si elle avait réussi à oublier ses préoccupations grâce aux chiffres, elle était revenue d'un coup. _Tu à intérêt à être revenu aussi, Vane, sinon quoi je ne te le pardonnerai jamais._ Elle remonta rapidement le chemin de sable quelque peu à l'écart de la ville, et le point d'échange à l'entrée de Nassau, pas trop éloigné du port, apparût rapidement sous ses yeux et elle reconnut immédiatement la silhouette longue et mince de Rackham devant Tim, l'assistant de Sam qui l'aidait. Rackham tourna la tête à son arrivé et lui offrit un sourire poli et dit alors :

\- Ah, madame Guthrie, quel plaisir de…

\- Où est-il ? Le coupa-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Rackham haussa les sourcils mais se reprit rapidement et il répondit :

\- Je suppose que vous parlez du capitaine. Il est allé à votre bureau pour vous faire son compte rendu mais je vois qu'il va trouver une porte close… Quoi qu'il en soit, vous serez certainement ravie d'appendre que notre prise a été beaucoup…

\- Voyez cela avec Sam, l'interrompit-elle encore une fois en le laissant sur place avant de se diriger rapidement vers la taverne.

Elle était furieuse. Elle avait senti la colère monter d'un coup, littéralement, après l'annonce de Rackham. Enfin, juste après les quelques secondes d'intense soulagement qui l'avait traversé à l'annonce que Charles était bien là, lui aussi. Qu'il n'avait donc rien. Cela l'avait traversé d'un coup, comme si un énorme poids s'était tout à coup retiré de ses épaules. Mais cela avait aussitôt remplacé par la fureur. A cause de lui, elle s'était inquiétée dans le vent et cela avait probablement influé sur son travail. Et putain, où était-il passé pendant tout ce temps ? Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication à lui fournir. Une _très bonne_ explication.

Eleanor arriva à la taverne au bout de quelques minutes de marche et entra comme un boulet de canon dedans, et elle vit tout de suite Mr Scott apparaître devant elle pour lui dire, le regard légèrement inquiet en remarquant son humeur massacrante :

\- Il vous attend dans votre bureau.

Elle le remercia et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son bureau, et en ouvrit brusquement la porte avant de la claquer derrière elle.

Charles était assis tranquillement devant son bureau, penchant légèrement sa chaise en arrière avec sa jambe, et il tourna la tête en l'entendant entré. Un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres et elle remarqua une entaille profonde et large sur sa joue, encore à vif, mais apparemment, il n'avait rien de plus. Dommage. Il aurait mérité au moins quelques membres cassés pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Son petit sourire arrogant l'exaspéra et elle se précipita devant lui en s'exclamant avec fureur :

\- Tu peux me dire où tu étais passé ?

Charles alla ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle sa colère commençait à vibrer si fort en elle qu'elle fut incapable de le laisser parler. Elle avait juste envie de l'étriper à cet instant. De lui faire ravaler son petit air satisfait et de lui faire avaler chaque putain de plume qu'elle avait dans ce bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec.

\- Deux semaines, Charles. Deux putains de semaine pour trouver un navire dont je t'avais donné l'exact emplacement à une date bien précise ! Tu aurais du terminer ce travail en quelques jours à peine et ramener le butin ! Et toi tu disparais pendant deux semaines, et moi je suis ici à t'attendre sans pouvoir recevoir la moindre nouvelle et…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Eleanor ? La coupa-t-il, un demi sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il la dévisageait d'un air amusé et ironique. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Eleanor plissa les yeux et serra les dents. Hors de question de le reconnaître. Jamais de la vie. Plutôt mourir. Si la simple idée qu'elle ait pu s'inquiéter pour lui l'amusait à ce point, elle n'en finirait plus de l'entendre si elle le reconnaissait à voix haute. _Tu n'es qu'un salopard, Vane._ Elle eut donc un petit ricanement et le contourna afin d'aller se mettre devant sa chaise, debout devant lui et continua durement :

\- Pour toi ? Je m'inquiétais pour mon investissement, Charles. J'ai dépensé des sommes considérables pour armer le Ranger où juste pour avoir cette information, je l'ai fait parce que je savais que ce butin serait si conséquent qu'il les couvrirait largement et m'apporterait un bénéfice considérable. Et c'est à toi que j'ai fait confiance pour aller le récupérer. Et tout ce que je vois à l'heure actuelle, c'est que tu es incapable de te montrer sérieux, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais ce coup-là…

\- Si tu avais laissé Jack parler au lieu de lui sauter à la gorge, comme je suis certain que tu l'a fait, l'interrompit à nouveau Charles en laissant tomber sa jambe au sol, remettant sa chaise droite, tu saurais qu'à l'heure où je te parle, 200 barriques de vin, 150 barriques de whisky, et je ne sais quel autre centaine de soie, de sucre et d'autres choses étranges dont je n'arrive même pas à prononcer le nom, sont en train d'être transportés dans ton entrepôt.

Eleanor se tut immédiatement à cette annonce et le fixa quelques minutes sans mot dire, tandis que son petit demi sourire arrogant réapparut et qu'il prit alors un cigare qu'il avait coincé derrière son oreille avant de le tendre vers la bougie allumé sur la table d'Eleanor tandis qu'elle se reprit doucement et qu'elle fit alors le calcul dans sa tête. 200 barriques de vin ? 150 barriques de whisky ? Et une centaine d'autres choses ? C'était un chiffre bien trop gros pour un seul navire, à moins que ce ne soit un navire de guerre… mais elle ne connaissait pas de navires de guerres qui transportait autre chose que de la marchandise de guerre et des soldats. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait entendu dire a sujet de la cargaison du _Bluenass,_ de toute manière. Elle fronça les sourcils et murmura, ébahie :

\- C'est impossible que le _Bluenass_ possédait une telle cargaison…

\- Ce n'était pas le cas, dit Charles en soufflant la fumée de son cigare. Tes infos n'étaient pas tout à fait exactes. Ce navire n'était pas seul. Il avait trois petits sloops avec lui. Quand j'ai attaqué le _Bluenass,_ ils ont essayé de riposter et j'ai du en couler un d'un côté tout en m'occupant de la frégate de l'autre. Les deux autres sloops ont pris la fuite pendant la bataille. Une fois que j'avais récupéré la cargaison du _Bluenass,_ je suis parti à leurs poursuites. Leurs cargaisons étaient plus qu'intéressantes.

Eleanor cligna des yeux, le fixant sans mot dire. Tout cela dit si simplement dans sa bouche… alors qu'elle imaginait la rudesse de la bataille même si elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Charles la fixait aussi à travers la fumée de son cigare, et elle voyait dans ses yeux verts d'eau qu'il attendait sa réaction. Si elle tardait à lui répondre, c'est qu'elle calculait dans sa tête les sommes qu'ils allait retirer d'un tel butin, et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus sa colère s'évanouissait au profit d'une joie intense, même si elle ne pouvait qu'un calcul approximatif, ne connaissant pas la cargaison exact. Au bout de quelques minutes, un rire la parcourut et elle se laissa tomber sur son siège, fixant Charles tout en étant parcourut de rires légers et en secouant la tête, toujours éberluée. Charles lui sourit d'un air amusé, presque complice, et elle murmura doucement :

\- Tu es sérieux ? Seigneur… La somme qu'on va en retirer sera énorme. Rien qu'un nombre aussi conséquent de whisky, de vin et de soie peut valoir dans les 4000 à 5000 dollars. Si ce n'est plus.

\- Je sais, répondit-il en se penchant sur la table, une lueur légère dans le regard. Alors je crois que tu me dois des excuses.

Eleanor éclata d'un rire franc, cette fois avant de se lever d'un geste rapide, contournant la table pour s'approcher de lui, se penchant sur sa chaise. Il l'a dévisagea avec un air victorieux, persuadé d'avoir gagner. Quelque part, elle avait envie de lui laisser cette victoire là. Bon Dieu, qu'il le méritait aujourd'hui ! Mais Dieu qu'elle détestait s'excuser. Surtout avec lui. En fait, elle ne se rappelait pas une fois où elle lui aurait demandé des excuses. Et ce n'était pas près d'arrivé. Mais elle pouvait lui offrir une demi victoire. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres et elle lui saisit le menton, sentant sa barbe, plus longue que d'habitude du à ses deux semaines en mer, et elle pressa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes. La sensation la fit frissonner et elle se rendit compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué, en vérité, ce goût durant ses deux semaines. Le goût de sa langue, si salé, surtout quand il revenait d'une chasse. Elle sentit la main de Charles lui saisir le visage, chaude et rêche à la fois, et si elle s'était écouté, elle se serait laissé allé dans ses bras et ils aurait baiser à même le sol. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais son cerveau était trop en mouvement pour ça maintenant. Elle se détacha alors brusquement de sa bouche, le prenant légèrement au dépourvu et lui lança avec un demi sourire provocateur :

\- Tu peux aller te faire foutre, pour tes excuses. J'ai un butin à aller examiner.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se leva pour aller vers la porte, mais elle entendit son rire grave derrière elle ainsi que le son de la chaise tandis qu'il se relevait. Eleanor ne regarda pas derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'il était sur ses pas. Elle savait qu'il l'était.

* * *

 _Plus tard dans la nuit._

\- Tu es allé traquer deux navires alors que tu venais de vaincre une frégate ? Tu es complètement fou. Le Ranger doit être dans un état pitoyable, haleta Eleanor, échappant le temps d'une seconde à sa bouche.

Charles ricana légèrement mais ne répondit pas, reprenant ses lèvres tandis que ses mains passèrent sous ses fesses et la soulevèrent du sol avant de la plaquer contre le mur dans son bureau, la faisant gémir de surprise, gémissement qui se transforma vite en rire. Elle entendit vaguement un fracas derrière les murs et elle n'eut pas besoin de voir ce qui se passait dans son bar pour deviner qu'une bagarre avait éclaté et qu'elle venait de perdre des meubles, encore. Si d'habitude, elle s'occupait de ça personnellement, ce soir ils pouvaient tout briser dans la salle, pour ce que ça lui importait ! Elle pourrait tout racheter en triple bientôt. Et il était hors de question de bouger de là où elle était, contre le mur, le corps de Charles se pressant fiévreusement contre elle.

Le butin était encore plus que ce qu'elle avait pensée. Elle avait examiné des marchandises qu'elle n'avait jamais vues jusque ici, des épices venu du fin fond du Nord de l'Ecosse, qui se vendait extrêmement cher sur les marchés du Nouveau Monde d'après ce qu'elle en avait apprit à leur sujet dans la journée. Et il y en avait des caisses, des tas et des tas de caisses. Elle ne savait même pas comment le Ranger avait pu transporter tout cela. Ils pourrait finalement tirer plus de dix milles livres de ce butin. La plus grosse prise depuis des mois, qui dépassait de loin celles de tout les autres capitaines ces derniers temps, même Flint. La somme était bien trop importante pour qu'elle paye l'équipage du Ranger directement, et Charles le savait, elle n'avait pas une telle somme entre les mains, mais les marchandises ainsi que celles de Flint et des autres capitaines partirait dès demain à l'aube pour être vendus, et elle pourrait payer chaque équipage dans quelques jours. Et la somme qu'elle en retirerait pour elle-même serait plus que considérable. Son cher père n'en reviendrait pas. Il en serait même peut-être jaloux, qui sait. Sa fille de dix-huit ans faisait plus de bénéfice qu'il n'en avait jamais fait. Elle imaginait bien cela et cela lui plaisait. Enormément. Ce qui la fit rire encore et elle serra les cheveux de Charles dans ses mains en se détachant de ses lèvres une fois encore pour murmurer :

\- Demain, envoie Rackham parler à Virgile. Il te donnera ma part pour les réparations.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses à Jack et à ton garde du corps maintenant, grogna Charles en reculant de quelques centimètres pour la dévisager.

Eleanor eut un demi sourire et passa sa main sur le visage mal rasé de Charles. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever quoi que ce soit et elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait bien cela. Tout comme elle aimait l'idée de le torturer un peu. Elle approcha son visage du sien en murmurant suavement :

\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé.

Le regard de Charles se plissa et l'instant d'après, sa main fut autour de son cou, serrant doucement, comme si il allait l'étrangler en n'en faisait rien, en tenant son corps d'une seule main, et il se pencha pour chuchoter, le regard obscur :

\- M'excuser pour quoi ?

\- Pour avoir disparu pendant deux semaines. Pour ne pas avoir respecté le délai qui était convenu, rétorqua-t-elle, frissonnant au contact brûlant et ferme de la main de Charles autour de son cou.

N'importe qui aurait été terrifié si il s'était retrouvé dans cette position-là à sa place. Plaqué contre un mur, la main de Charles Vane autour du coup et son corps tout contre le sien. Mais elle n'avait qu'un vague sourire sur les lèvres, le dévisageant à travers ses paupières à demi closes. Elle n'aimait pas trop cette sensation qu'elle avait d'être complètement à sa merci, et son petit jeu verbale qu'elle venait de commencer était principalement pour retrouver un peu de contrôle sur la situation, mais elle lui accorderait presque tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir. Charles la regarda quelques secondes encore, à la fois intrigué et amusé et il murmura tout en s'approchant de son visage :

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Eleanor. C'est le principe même d'être pirate. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi de prendre ce chemin. Un pirate est libre. Je fais ce que je veux et si je n'ai pas envie de respecter tes putains de délais, je ne les respecte pas. Comme tu le vois, ça paye.

\- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'est pas dans ta tente, seul, à l'heure qu'il est, rétorqua-t-elle en passant sa main sur nuque, griffant légèrement sa peau de ses ongles tandis que son visage se rapprochait encore du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres et qu'elle sentait la main de Charles relever sa jupe, lui étant déjà moitié déshabiller et la minute d'après, elle gémit en le sentant en elle.

\- La seule raison, ah oui ? Ricana-t-il avant de rire, rire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de partager en l'embrassant à moitié, gémissant sous ses coups de reins qui la plaquait un peu plus contre le mur à chaque fois, la faisant gémir toujours plus fort.

A un moment donné, il chuchota à son oreille « Toi aussi, tu peux aller te faire foutre pour tes excuses » mais elle fut bien incapable de répondre, emportée dans sa jouissance. Elle lui accordait bien volontiers la victoire, même si l'envie de riposter était tentante. Très tentante. Elle aurait bien l'occasion de prendre sa revanche sur lui, à un moment où à un autre. Ce soir, il méritait de gagner, quoi qu'elle en pense. Alors elle lui répondit seulement « Ferme là et embrasse-moi », ce à quoi il répondit par un petit rire victorieux mais ne se fit pas prier pour obéir. Elle sentit particulièrement le goût du rhum dans sa bouche. Ils en avaient bu plusieurs verres avant de se retrouver contre le mur à baiser. Ce goût s'alliant à celui du sel marin, formant une alliance piquante, qui la rendait complètement folle en cet instant, et qui lui donnait une telle faim de sa bouche qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne serait jamais rassasiée.

Le rhum était une sacrée chose en réalité. On y devenait si rapidement dépendant. L'opium avait eu raison, pour le coup. Charles Vane était vraiment comme du rhum, pour elle. Aussi délicieux qu'excitant… Aussi tentant que dangereux.


End file.
